Just A Little
by AnimeCountDown
Summary: Black or White. It's what he loved about him. YukiXHatsuharu. Warning: Yaoi.


It was their only secret.

Blunt nails scraped brutally down his chest, the hot breath cascading against his neck and ear making his face flush red and his stomach knot. He tugged and pulled at clothing, trying to get ever closer, fighting reality to meld two bodies into one. Teeth nipped at his shoulder, and fingers twisted in his hair and pulled, and he shuddered a moan away. Lips slammed into his, grinning and biting and reminding him, "_Not too loud, baby._"

Everything around them was still, silent, dark. The doors shut, the curtains closed, the rest of the house quiet and restful. Everyone was asleep, and no one knew, and that made every blood-pumping kiss more exhilirating than the last. _Nobody_ knew they did this. And nobody could take it away from him.

A long, moist lick up his neck made him swoon again, trembling so hard he nearly collapsed motionless, unable to respond. His fingers folded around firm, lean biceps, grip flexing weak and strong, back and forth. He struggled to keep his eyes open as sweet lips melted his fears and hard hips rocked him into a sublime paradise. He whined against the friction, bucking his pelvis upward, searching for a release.

"You're pretty noisy today," that husky voice whispered in the dark. Yuki pried his eyes open despite the tempting desire to simply submit to the bliss, and met the mischevious black orbs gazing down at him hungrily. Yuki watched as that skillful tongue swept predatorily across swollen wet lips. "Have you missed me, my _prince_?"

The mocking title came with a firm squeeze to his crotch. Yuki tossed his head back, twisting it from side to side against his pillow as he bit back a whiny mewl with only partial success. There came a chuckle, and then another teasing fondle that made Yuki gasp anxiously.

"Oh, please," he begged, clutching at broad shoulders and pulling them closer, _trying_ to bring his body on top of his. But he wouldn't budge. Whining pitifully in the back of his throat, Yuki stared up longingly and pleaded, "Haru, don't be so cruel."

"Don't you like to play, though?" he replied darkly, lowering his mouth to scrape his teeth in every which way along Yuki's chest. The sensation was something like part pain, part pleasure, part danger, and it made Yuki's heart careen out of control. Fingers once again toyed with him through his pajama pants. "This little guy here certainly does."

"_Ah!_" Yuki cried out as Haru pinched, a bit too roughly, only to be silenced by another bruising kiss. The prince struggled to cling to that kiss, to hold on to its savageness. But Haru would only give him bits and pieces of the ferocity Yuki desired. Panting heavily, he growled weakly, "Stop that. Just let me have it."

"Let you have it?" Haru snickered, and Yuki could just barely make out his expression. Eyebrow arched cockily, lips pulled back in that wicked grin, eyes flashing. "You want me to _really _let you have it?"

"Yes, please," Yuki breathed. Hatsuharu smirked.

"As you wish," he conceded, and promptly flipped Yuki over onto his stomach.

He winced at the awkward twist of his body, but Haru swiftly righted him, pulling him back by the hips until his chest was pressed to the bed and his ass raised in the air. Yuki propped his hands beneath him, resting his forehead against his pillow and inhaling sharply as Haru's hands roamed his backside freely. So soft, too soft, much softer than it should have been. It was no gentle carress. It was only to prepare him for the roughness soon to follow. His heart picked up at the thought, swelling in his chest until he could hardly breathe and his ribs ached beneath his skin. Haru pressed a kiss to the top of his spine.

And then his pants slid down, pooling at his knees. Yuki bit his lip and closed his eyes as he felt Haru sit upright behind him, felt his hand glide curiously up an inner thigh, tickle the flesh between his member and hole, and then retreat. His entire body was overcome with shivers the second time Haru teased his sensitive skin, this time with sticky wet fingers.

One digit pushed in smoothly.

"_Oh_," Haru groaned hotly, leaning over Yuki so he could breath in his ear. "You _are _rather tight tonight, aren't you? Has it been too long, my prince?"

"It's always-_ahh_," he gasped as a second finger joined the first, and the two stretched him nicely. Yuki fought for the breath and strength to finish his thought. "It's always too long."

"Grown dependent on me, have we?" Haru boasted, pushing in farther and scissoring more forcefully. Yuki clenched around him, moaning loudly despite himself. Haru tsked at him mockingly. "Now, _baby_. You can't go waking everyone up."

With that, he added a third finger, and _shoved_.

The sound that exploded from Yuki's mouth was something caught between a cry and a squeak, a scream stifled so as not to do exactly what Haru warned against. Biting hard on his lip now, he lost himself in the white hot pleasure those fingers brought him. Tight or no, he was _ready_. Oh, how he was so, completely ready. He pressed his hips back, earning him an approving purr from Haru.

"Mmm," he hummed, reaching around to grip Yuki's chin and turn him just far enough for a kiss. A long, deep kiss filled with so many divine promises. Nipping at Yuki's bottom lip, Haru growled, "My greedy prince."

"Take me," Yuki commanded, and whether or not Haru's grin was from arousal or amusement was lost on the older boy. All that mattered was that his lover, for once, complied.

He took only a moment for Haru to coat his own member with saliva, and then he was forcing his way in. Yuki sighed blissfully, relaxing and opening himself up to Haru's intrusion, meeting him halfway with a slow backward thrust of his hips. Haru caught him, fingers massaging Yuki's hipbones roughly as he wasted little time in withdrawing and slamming back into his lover with little kindness.

That was what Yuki loved about sex with Black Haru.

_It was never gentle._

In, out, in, out-there was no pause, no hesitation, and neither spared any moment for rest, thought, or words. They were both thrusting wildly, holding back their heartiest moans, biting their lips until they drew blood, or clenching their teeth until their jaws ached. Yuki's ragged breathing grew more and more sparse as Haru's movements grew yet more erratic, became alternately shallow, then deep, unpredictable and wonderful. In,out,in. A simple, primal rythym that made a perfect, magical dance.

Yuki inhaled shakily through his mouth as that burning pleasure began to transcend into a sharp ache, and then dull as the pounding continued to rock his world. His whole body felt the magnificent power of Haru's cock thrusting into him. This was his favorite part. When his body couldn't possibly take anymore. When he'd begun to reach him limit. And Haru just _kept going_.

Seeming to sense he was near, Haru suddenly grabbed his member from behind, summoning another cry to Yuki's throat. The younger boy said nothing this time, breath lost in the ferocity of his love-making, and only proceeded to pump as fiercely as he thrust. And very, very soon Yuki was reaching a release that made pain and pleasure both seem a thing of the past.

This was _hot_ and _consuming_ and _everything_ Yuki needed, crashing down on top of him, around him, inside him, swimming in his insides until he was limp mush. Over in what seemed like a single, electrifying heartbeat, and held up only by the strength of Haru's arm wrapped tightly, protectively around his waist. This is how they stayed for some while after, breathing heavily together as they both bid _adieu _to their highs and came back down to reality.

When finally Haru lifted himself upright, and Yuki was stable enough to hold himself on all fours, Haru pulled out of his lover and lightly touched his side. A silent request that Yuki roll over and face him. A soft smile spread over the prince's lips as he complied.

Above him, Haru watched him with his trademark blank expression. And they stared at each other for some time after that, until their time ran out, and Haru leaned down to kiss Yuki hard, one last time, and then draw himself from the bed.

He got dressed slowly, and when he was done, made for the door.

Halfway there, he changed his mind, turned around, and came back for just one more kiss.

* * *

"Didn't get any sleep last night or somethin'?" Kyo accused, glaring suspiciously over his hand at his nemesis. Yuki cast him what was hardly a tolerant glance. "Ya keep yawnin'."

"I was only studying," he replied smoothly, trying to ignore the way the cat pursed his lips and raised his eyebrow. He could only imagine if he actually had a tail, it'd be twitching in impatient anticipation. "There's a lot to prepare for on the council right now, since we're getting ready for the school festival in just a few week's time."

"Oh, that's right!" Tohru exclaimed, gushing excitedly about last year, and what great fun that had been. Yuki smiled fondly at her exuburance, but made a mental note to get some caffeine in his system as soon as possible. Loath as he was to admit it, Kyo could be observant at times, and this was one of those times.

Yuki was exhausted.

"Hey guys!"

The three students raised their heads to see Momiji approaching, waving one hand frantically in the air at them in greeting. Behind him strolled Hatsuharu, expression as expressionless as it ever was. Out here in the courtyard, the sun caught his hair and made it glimmer brilliantly against his skin. How Yuki knew he'd love to play with that hair. He knew how coarse it was, how soft, how long, and how textured. He knew everything about every single strand of hair on that boy's head.

"Oh, hello, Momiji," Tohru greeted politely, bowing to both. "Hello, Hatsuharu."

"Hi, Tohru!" Momiji plopping down beside her and snuggling up to her in that way all the members of the Zodiac had figured out how to do. Hugging wasn't allowed, but there were loopholes with other kinds of close physical contact. As always, Tohru didn't mind Momiji's close proximity at all. "What are you guys up to out here?"

"Trying to get some peace and quiet before you came along," Kyo muttered, and though he pouted, Yuki knew it was a farce. Kyo held no grudge against Momiji or Haru. He'd pretend like their presence irritated him, but the cat no doubt didn't care one way or another.

"We were just talking about the school festival that's coming up," Yuki anwered, ignoring Kyo's rude remark as he normally did. As he spoke, Haru sat by them on the grass as well, close enough to Yuki that he was able to inch his fingers forward and discreetly grip the edge of his uniform's jacket. It wasn't much. Just a little. Just enough of that contact Haru craved whenever they saw each other. That's how their secret began, after all.

He'd just wanted a little.

"Oh boy, that sounds like loads of fun!" Momiji agreed, and then it was him and Tohru, giggling and rambling about all the new adventures they hoped to go on this go around, with Kyo's occasional input on how stupid they both sounded.

No one paid any mind to Haru as his flingers slipped up the back of Yuki's shirt, and teasingly raked their nails across his skin. Yuki shivered, throwing Haru a half-hearted warning look, but when he only got a soft, sweet smile in return, Yuki found he couldn't be mad at this boy at all.

That was what Yuki loved about White Haru.

_It only took a little._

* * *

**This was just a little itty bitty oneshot I decided to do, because (1) I recently watched some episodes of Fruits Basket, which rekindled my love for HatsuharuXYuki, (2) I have been struggling weakly against my writer's block like nobody's business, (3) I realized the last Fruits Basket fic I wrote was in 2008, which means I was...14 (... o.o), and (4) well, just put those three reasons together, and I felt like forcing myself to write this oneshot this damn late at night/early in the morning, however you want to look at it. **

**There have been some delays with the other fanfictions I've been working on, namely Inferno Princess, due to the new laptop I got. Yes, that is correct. Ever since my little old netbook died back early in the school year, I've been limited to using only desktops when they are at my disposal. But now I have a brand new laptop! A nice Asus with an i7 processor, 8GB worth of RAM, and a 17.5" screen (I will be paying this baby off for quite a while, I fear). Only issue is, most of the desktops I used had Microsoft Word on them (as did my old netbook). I didn't buy Word with my new computer (since it's super expensive and my university will download it onto your laptop for free and I just decided to wait), I can't successfully convert all my Word files from my flashdrive onto the stupid WordPad thing this computer came with. -_- **

**So until August, I don't believe I'll be able to post much of anything I'm currently working on. This sadly also includes my Chains/Birth sequel-drabble, Inferno Princess as mentioned before, and a new The Walking Dead fic I've been writing but haven't posted. I was hoping to get it up and finished before the start of the new season, but I'm not too sure about that now. I also have a couple other oneshots/fics planned, perhaps for Legend of Korra and Ouran High School Host Club (my theatre friends turned me onto this show during a couple of our really slow rehearsals, and oh my god, I fell in love; I need the manga so bad). **

**Anywho. Little update. Hope everyone likes the 'shot. Short, sweet (I hope), and definitely a lot better than the last HaruXYuki I did (again, I hope). **

**AnimeCountDown**


End file.
